


I’m in love with a shooting star.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ghost!Jack, M/M, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, Who let me write sad shit again?, it happened in the past, main characters death doesn’t happen in this fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Mark goes to visit Jack’s grave.





	I’m in love with a shooting star.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read the end notes until after you read.

Sean blinks, and takes in his new surroundings. He’s in a grave yard by the looks of it, rows and rows of grey headstones stretch as far as Sean can see. He’s confused, what pulled him here from the afterlife? He wonders if he’s buried here, he doesn’t remember. He frowns. There seem to be a lot of things he can’t remember. At least he knows who he is, he doesn’t know if he could handle facing not knowing himself.

Sean looks around again, wondering if there’s a stone nearby with his name on it.

Sean suddenly hears footsteps approaching, and he looks up curiously.

A man with red hair is approaching a grave a row over from where Sean is standing, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Sean smiles slightly. They’re pretty he supposes, but he has no idea what type they are. Something purple. The man kneels down at the grave and Sean walks over, curious.

The man smiles, but it looks more sad than joyful.

“Hey Jack, I brought you some new flowers. I got Orchids, your favorite.” This time his smile is more genuine, but it only last for a moment before the red haired man sighs.

The man sets the flowers down on the plot of earth, and Sean peers over at the writing etched into the stone.

 

**_‘Beloved husband and friend, Jack Fischbach._ **

**_February 7th, 1990- June 23rd, 2016._ **

**_The Love and Happiness You Gave to So Many Will Never Be Forgotten._ **

**_“A life making mistakes is not only more honourable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing at all." - George Bernard Shaw_ **

 

Sean frowns. That quote sounds familiar, he wonders if he’s heard it somewhere before. Sean counts back the years between the birth and death dates. Twenty seven. The man died young then, whoever he is. Sean always thought it was particularly tragic when a person passed so early. He wonders if this man is Jack’s husband.

The man sighs again. “I miss you, Jack. Things haven’t been the same since you left. Felix said he might stop by one day this week, just a heads up.” He laughs. “I’m sure he’ll show up with some awful stuffed duck or something.”

Sean perches on top of one of the headstones nearby. He wishes he could ask the red haired man some questions. How long were they married? What was Jack like? How did he die? Was it by something awful? Not that Sean would ever ask those last two, he hasn’t forgotten his manners at least. Sean wonders if _he_ died in some tragic way. He doesn’t remember that, either.

The man stands up slowly, and rests a hand on the stone for a moment. “I’ll be back soon, ok? Maybe Ashley and I will come up together. She too young to understand of course, but it will be nice to be together all three of us again.”

The man walks back the way he came, hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

Sean walks over and kneels down at the grave. He runs a hand over the inscription, and shrugs. Whoever this is, he was certainly loved. Without understanding why he feels compelled to, Sean plucks one of the purple flowers from the bouquet, and takes it with him when he lets himself disappear once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So Jack is a ghost, and he has some sort of amnesia. He doesn’t remember a lot of things including Mark, or that’s his nick name is Jack. Or that they have a daughter that they adopted shortly before his death. Let’s say she’s like two or three and this is taking place in present time. I picked a date that's already gone by, because I'm not taking that risk of jinxing it lol.
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes that I didn't catch.


End file.
